


Life and Death of Mr. Coconut

by RandomNumbers452351



Category: Total Drama Island
Genre: Deathfic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-16
Updated: 2012-07-16
Packaged: 2017-11-10 02:36:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomNumbers452351/pseuds/RandomNumbers452351
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mr. Coconut died tragically but he will always be remembered as the coconut we love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life and Death of Mr. Coconut

Mr. Coconut dies

At this morning, Mr. Coconut, actor and reality show participant, died, after being sliced by Chef Hatchet. He was born at 2008 (coconuts actually doesn't register their children, so we're estimating) and started his walk of fame as a supporting actor in the film Dinosaur Beach.

Seeking new horizons, he applied to the new show Total Drama Island, and made his debut at that episode, along with other coconuts. His first contact with the campers wasn't much positive, since Owen "accidentally" all the coconuts friends, except for him. Owen, seeing that he was special, spares him and soon they became friends. At a dramatic moment, he endured peacefully an arrow shot, but he recovered only with minor wounds and loss of water.

After a strange introduction to the other campers, he, with bravery and Owen's help, defeated a giant snake that was menacing the campers. After that, they launch a strike against the producer's camp, mistakenly believing that they were indigenous enemies.

After spending some time with Owen, he faced the campfire ceremony, but the odds were against him. He was voted off. Owen tried to defend his friend, but it didn't work. After the farewell, he walked through the Dock of Shame, but he refused to enter on the Boat of Losers. His pride was hurt and he preferred to leave the island swimming.

He was almost returning to his island when he was caught by Chef Hatchet. Chef didn't show any mercy with him and, before the whole world, struck him with a butcher knife, slicing him in two parts. He didn't say a word. Chef is still unpunished, but the career of Mr. Coconut ended tragically.

His capacity to face any bad situation with a smile inspired all of us. Farewell, Mr. Coconut!


End file.
